


Gods

by LesbianLizalfos



Series: Nyxtober [3]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Existentialism, I can’t tag, Nyxtober, Suicidal Thoughts, a little angsty, as always, kinda??, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLizalfos/pseuds/LesbianLizalfos
Summary: Ducker thinks about things
Series: Nyxtober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953244
Kudos: 2





	Gods

Ducker watches the bonfire his tribe has made to celebrate their knowledge of the earth and the future. He doesn’t feel like celebrating. Since there is no god, what was the point? He isn’t special. He has no place in the world. His duck is gone, fire isn’t even a sentient being. Ducker feels idiotic. He _is _idiotic. He wanted- wants to be loved by something. He wants to be special. Timblyn was special, too. He doesn’t think there’s a purpose for life anymore. He thought they were made to serve, now he knows they’re just on Earth for no reason. No reason at all. And when they die, where will they go? Will they just float into nothingness? Ducker doesn’t want to die if that’s the case. Or maybe he does? If his only reason to live is to eat, and sleep, and basically do nothing, without the promise of something better afterwards, then death right now seems better than waiting to die for a few decades. They’ll just be doing the same thing. Ducker supposes he should stop sulking. Zazzalil waves him over to come dance. Maybe that will be fun.__


End file.
